Teo in the Spirit World
by StoryWeaver5757
Summary: Teo wakes up in the Spirit World where he meets his mother.


I woke up with my head hurting. I remember hitting my head, but I don't remember how. I looked around at my surroundings; everything was bright and full of colorful plants. I looked to my side and saw a woman smiling. She looked familiar, but I don't remember ever seeing her before.

"It's good to see you're awake, Teo."

She knew my name.

"Who ARE you?" I asked.

"I'm your mother, silly." she laughed.

My eyes widened.

"Wait, that's impossible! Dad said you died in a flood!"

"I did." she said, "You're in the Spirit World."

"The Spirit World?!" I asked, "I remember hitting my head, but did I really hit it THAT hard?!"

"No, Teo." said Mom, "You've just been temporarily knocked out of your body."

At that moment, Mom wrapped her arms around me. My eyes widened in both confusion and joy as I slowly started to hug her back. As I started to smile, I felt a weird sensation as if my legs were moving. I looked down at my legs. As I began to think it, my legs moved. I was shocked.

"Why don't you try standing up?" asked my Mom.

I was a bit nervous. I had never really used my legs since the flood injured me. I slowly got up; I had never felt so tall before. I moved my legs inch by inch before I started to topple over and my Mom caught me.

"Don't get discouraged; you'll get the hang of it."

I smiled.

"Mom, I'd like to try something out."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I wanna run up some stairs."

My mom laughed.

"Okay. I know just the place you can do it."

Mom took my hand and started leading me someplace. I stumbled a little as we walked until we came across a flight of stairs. There were more than I can count, but I was more than determined to try.

"Go ahead." smiled Mom, "At the top, there's a surprise waiting for you."

I smiled. I then started to take each step, gradually getting faster as I got higher. I smiled for a bit, feeling the sensation in my legs. Then my legs started to get tired and u started to slow down, huffing and puffing until I reached the top and collapsed. My mom came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You did well, Teo." my Mom said, "Look what's waiting for you."

I looked up and saw a large hot spring with many strange looking spirits bathing in it. One of the spirits came over. It was a small, squishy looking yellow spirit with six limbs and two leaves on its head.

"Hi Teo. It's good to finally meet you."

"You know my name? How?" I asked.

"That's the Light Spirit." said Mom, "They come to those in need of spiritual guidance."

"The bath is ready for you when you need it." said the Light Spirit.

"Well, my muscles are pretty tired." I said, "I guess a bath won't hurt."

After my mom helped me up, we went to get undressed and put on our bathing suits. As I stepped into the bath, I could feel the warmth in my legs start to go to the rest of my body. The water felt quite nice on my joints and muscles.

"These waters have been known to have healing properties." said my Mom.

"I can feel it." I said.

I closed my eyes and smiled, letting myself relax in the hot spring. I then started feeling something strange as if the water had turned to sludge. I opened my eyes and saw that the water had turned thick and black. My Mom and the Light Spirit who both looked worried. The other spirits then started to turn dark and distorted.

"W-what's going on?!" I asked.

"There's some sort of spiritual imbalance going on!" said the Light Spirit.

"Spiritual imbalance? What's causing it?" I asked.

"I think YOU might be causing it, Teo." said Mom.

"ME?!" I said, "Why me?!"

"Sometimes negative feelings can effect this world." said Mom.

"Negative feelings? But I don't have any negative feelings."

"Are you sure?" asked Mom, "Sometimes our true feeling can be lurking underneath without our knowledge."

I sat in the sludgy spring, pondering for a bit.

"Well, I guess part of me missed you for all these years and I never really got to use my legs."

"What else?" Mom asked.

I thought more.

"Well, Dad started building weapons for the Fire Nation to keep me safe. I feel like it's my fault the war continues to this day."

Mom came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh sweetie, none of that was your fault; the war began LONG before you were born. I'm just sorry you had to suffer so much."

As Mom held me, I could feel hot tears roll down my face. As they did, I could feel the sludge turning back into water and see the spirits turning back to normal.

"How do you feel?" My mom asked.

"Better." I said, "Actually, I may be getting a little dizzy from all the hot water."

"Okay." Mom chuckled as she helped me out of the hot spring, "How would you like to take a hike with me through the Spirit World?"

I nodded; a hike in the Spirit World DID sound interesting to me.

After we got dressed, we started walking. Everything was so big, bright, and colorful. There were lots of spirits of many shapes and sizes on the ground and in the soaring above and there were plants and trees that seemed to touch the sky.

"This is amazing." I said, "If I could find a way to use my glider without the use of air vents, I could get up there and fly with those spirits. I could try building some way to propel it with some sort of air vent attached to it."

"Thinking outside the box; you certainly take after your father." said Mom.

We went up a hill where we came across what looked like a huge dragon bird spirit.

"This spirit will take you back to your body." said Mom.

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"Hopefully not too soon."

Mom then hugged me. I hugged her back before getting on the spirit's back. The spirit then took off in the air. I was rather enjoying myself as we flew until we reached my body. At that moment, I woke up in my bed with my dad beside me.

"Teo!" said my Dad, wrapping his arms around me, "Thank goodness you're awake. I KNEW I should've oiled those breaks on that chair of yours."

"It's good to see you too, Dad." I said, "I saw Mom in the Spirit World."

"Oh goodness, you really DID hit your head." said Dad, "Hold on, I'll get the tea."

As Dad went out of the room, I reached down and touched my legs. I sighed. Nothing.


End file.
